


Through His Eyes

by Ginny96 (manganeko96)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabbles, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gayness, M/M, SaruMi - Freeform, Some feels, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manganeko96/pseuds/Ginny96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki during various points in time. Drabble collection. Rated for language and future content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibimonkeyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimonkeyking/gifts).



> A gift to chibimonkeyking. Thanks for dragging me into this series and destroying my feels. My first attempt at yaoi, so enjoy the gay love.

It didn't start out as anything notable. Yata was his friend, his best friend and nothing more. However, lately he's been thinking of Yata Misaki more and more. Yata dominated his thoughts and dreams.

"Saru! You have to check this out!" Yata said, dragging Saruhiko off to do who the hell knows what again. He complied, sneaking a small grin at Yata's goofy grin.

Yata's smile recently gives him a fluttery feeling. He hated it. With luck, it will go away soon.

/o/

"That dude was fucking awesome!"

Misaki was still going on about that red haired man from earlier. Saru didn't see why he was making such a big deal of things. What's so great about that Mikoto guy? His hair was such an obvious red, Saru preferred a more subtle ginger color like-  
Saru shook his head. Okay, let's get back on track. Saru felt like he should be more upset with Misaki for stealing his soda, but he got distracted by the way Misaki drank. The sun glinting off the bottle as he finished, leaning his head back with a sigh. The cocky grin Misaki shot Saru as he tossed the bottle made him even warmer in the hot sun.  
The way his muscles flexed as he threw it sent Saru's heart pounding. What the hell was wrong with him?

/o/

"Those guys were so easy! Nothing we couldn't handle, right Saru?"

"Getting cocky are we, Misaki~"

"I told younot to call me that!" Saru didn't miss the slight color on Misaki's face. He smirked, satisfied that he was still able to tease his friend. With all the flustered feelings Misaki gave him, it's only fair he do the same.

Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki easily were one of Homra's best fighting duos. It helped that the two were close, closer than most. Saru knew he could trust Misaki, and heaven help anyone who tried to hurt his Misaki.  
Wait. HIS Misaki? When did he start to feel so possessive of Misaki? True they always spent a lot of time together and were close, but never to such an extent...

"Saru? Are you feeling okay?" 

He was brought out of his musings by Misaki's concerned voice. He looked over at his friend's worried face and-  
Shit! He felt his face heating up again.

"Saru, your face is really red. Do you have a fever?" Misaki placed a hand to his forehead. Too close!

"I'm fine!" he dismissed, brushing Misaki's hand away. He turned way to hide the increasing red spreading across his face. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating.

"Alright. Just try to get some rest or something. Can't have my partner getting sick," he replied with a grin. Misaki pulled out his skateboard and rode off. Saru let felt like a weight had been lifted. 

/o/

These feelings had been getting worse as time passed. He felt hot and his heart would race. His hands felt clammy and his palms would sweat. Sometimes it was hard enough to breathe, let alone speak. Why was this happening to him?

Saru sat at his desk pondering the last few weeks. So far, this only ever happened around Misaki. Was he sick? His conditioned only worsened the more time he spent with Misaki. He groaned and flopped onto his bed.

Could it actually be Misaki causing this and not him? No, Misaki hadn't changed at all. These feelings, though... There was only one logical conclusion.  
He somehow was allergic to Yata Misaki.

/o/

"Why the hell are you leaving us?!"

"Don't you see? We're wasting our time acting like punks."

"Homra's our family!" Misaki shouted. He pulled down his collar, revealing the flame symbol. Saru's breath hitched. This was why he had to leave! He couldn't handle the way Misaki made him feel.

"This is our symbol, our pride. The pride of the Red Clan, Homra. The pride of our family!"

"Homra's weak," Saru snapped. He exposed his symbol as well. "You claim this is our pride?" Saru lit his hand aflame and scratched out the mark.

"I'm not a member of your so called family anymore," he growled, turning away before he could see the tears in Mis- Yata's eyes. Saru could feel Yata's anger radiating off his body.

Only when he felt he put enough distance between himself and Yata did he dare utter the words on his mind.  
"I'm sorry."

/o/

It's been two weeks since his transfer to Scepter 4, and Saru felt great. He hasn't felt anything unusual since leaving Homra.

"I guess he was the reason after all," Saru muttered, finishing off a stack of paperwork. How the Blue Clan had been able to survive without his expertise in paperwork remains a mystery. All in all, things were going well.

"Fushimi you bastard!"

Fuck. Of course he spoke too soon. Yata once again had to invade in his life, and bringing the burning feeling with him.

"What's the matter Mi-sa-ki~?" he teased.

"Don't call me that bastard!" Yata turned red once again, and Saru smirked. Sometimes, it was too easy.


End file.
